


Built to last

by TrippingInLove



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adoption, Confused Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin, Drunk Texting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Siblings, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, M/M, Mario Kart, Mentions Dreamcatcher quite a lot, Producer Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Protective Min Yoongi | Suga, Stan Dreamcatcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippingInLove/pseuds/TrippingInLove
Summary: Yoongi wakes up to find his younger brother crying into his boyfriends arms. If only he could wake up to the usual blasting of dreamcatcher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like i'm forgetting an important tag please leave a comment so I can add it. Hope you have a fun time reading my story.

Waking up in a comfy bed is the usual for Yoongi. The apartment would be quiet in the morning aside for when _wake up by dreamcatcher_ is blasting on Taehyungs phone. He swears they'll be the next big thing but Yoongi fails to see why he is forced to wake up alongside the loud music blasting in his ears.

Regularly Yoongi would wake up with Taehyung pretty much wrapped around him holding on so tight he could barely breath. It's a recurring thing in his life and has been for the last three years. Moving in with his boyfriend had been a big step in their relationship.

He got to see new sides of him that he never knew. After moving in together he saw that the smile Taehyung shares with the world the big boxy one wasn't always there. At first he saw Taehyung as an excitable and care free soul. He got to see the gentle smile when Taehyung would wake up. The worried smile when he was nervous was the one that made Yoongi realized that he really loved Taehyung.

When he wakes up to the sound of sobbing a lot of emotions run through him at once. First he was upset then confused to what he might have done to make Taehyung cry they went to bed happy most days. They always made a point in their relationship to not go to bed angry some days it worked others they stayed up into the morning trying to fix what was wrong.

Stumbling out of the warm comfort of his bed he reached for his phone that had fallen to the floor during the night. He checked the time and wasn't any relieved to find out they had only been asleep for three hours. Although that's more than he gets when he spends nights at the studio so he lets it go. Continuing the task of finding his sullen boyfriend he steps onto the cold wooden floor.

What he didn't expect to find was his brother crying into Taehyungs shoulder. Yoongi rarely sees Jungkook cry the last time being when Yoongi had accidently ripped his toy when they were kids. Since the day Jungkook was brought to Yoongi's family at age four he was happy child slightly emo during teenage years but who wasn't.

Walking over to the pair sat on the black couch seemed like a longer walk then it really was. He couldn't think of a single reasonable thing that would make his brother cry like he only had days left to live. Did he get expelled? No, he's a good student and on the dean's list. Does he have money troubles? Nope, he recently got a part-time job plus their family wasn't really running low on funds.

Finally the short walk to the couch over he chose to sit on Jungkooks other side. Sharing a look with Taehyung he saw his worried smile as he tried to calm Jungkook down enough to talk. Taehyung was Jungkooks friend since the day they meet. He was six and Taehyung was eight. Jungkook was waiting for his brother outside of his classroom when Taehyung knocked the poor kid over and somehow managed to break his own arm. They became close and Taehyung even let the other boy pick the color for his cast, red.

Yoongi knew how close the two were so he didn't try to intrude while Jungkook was being comforted. The boy had a key to their apartment for emergencies so that explains why didn't hear any knock on the door.  He was about to check and make sure the door was locked when suddenly a large pair of big brown doe eyes were staring at him.

Sitting back down Yoongi let Jungkook rest his head on his shoulder and tried to think of what to say to the younger. Taehyung had slipped out of the room at some point because when he looked the boy had a bottle of water and more tissues than deemed necessary. The couple watched Jungkook wipe the tears away from his eyes and take a few sips of water.

Deciding he needed to talk at some point Yoongi put his legs up on the couch and turned his body towards his brother. " Kookie, do you mind telling me why you're in my apartment crying on a Tuesday at 2:30 a.m."

Jungkook looked over nervously at his brother before playing with his fingers and eventually pulling his phone from his pocket. He started to unlock it and decided against stating he needed to tell them what to expect. "Jimin is  cheating on me" he says this with his lips downturned into a frown and voice shaking.

Yoongi doesn't believe it for a second because those two are attached at the hip. He's never seen one without the other for more than two hours since they started dating. Jimin once went to a dance workshop at least four cities away but Jungkook had somehow gotten there within an hour because _hyung might be sad without me._

His brother is head over heels in love with that boy. He's not alone in this sentiment because its obvious in the way Jimin looks at Jungkook that he thinks the younger boy is his entire world. Thinking that Jimin resident angel would cheat on someone was insane. To think he would cheat on Jungkook would be like trying to tell a circle it was a square.

Taehyung was thinking the same thing and was having trouble connecting Jimin and cheating in the same sentence unless it was with video games. He will never accept that Jimin won against him in Mario kart. His brother, Seokjin spent the better part of the day retraining him in the _Art of Mario Kart_ and that the Kim boys do not lose that game. Namjoon was the only reason he's not still at his brother's apartment getting scolded. Yoongi was laughing with Jungkook on the couch during the intense lesson.

Jungkook looked between his brother and Taehyung watching their expressions of confusion mix with concern." Hyungs I'm being serious I have the messages to prove it on my phone." Jungkook rushes to unlock his phone and scroll to the most recent texts from Jimin or as currently listed in his phone _Victim #2._

"Jungkookie" Taehyung starts, " Why is Jimine victim #2 and whose #1" there's nothing but concern in his expression now worrying his best friend has committed a crime.

"Don't worry hyung I haven't done anything it's just I'm so mad at about the situation but you guys know Jimin, he wouldn't cheat on me unless someone pressured him right?" He feels another surge of tears and pushes his phone into Yoongi's hands.

Taehyung wants to pull the younger back into a hug and comfort him saying, of course, Jimin wouldn't do this but these last few months Jimin had been sneaking around more than usual. That tiny seed of doubt sprouted the moment Jungkook said Jimin was cheating. He doesn't want to give false hope or lie to the younger's face so he chooses not to say anything. Yoongi notices that they are both extremely quiet and begins to read over the messages the white noise fighting the silence all on its own.

**7:08 AM Yesterday**

**JK:** Hyung I love you have a good day (●♡∀♡)

 **JK:** I know I won't see you today because ur going back to Busan before I even wake up

 **JK:** :(wish I could go with I'll miss ya

 **Vicitm#2:** I'll miss you too Kookie make sure you eat you are super lazy in the morning

 **JK:** Im eating with Namjoon in about 20 minutes

 **Victim#2:** really i want to eat with you guys ૮( ᵒ̌▱๋ᵒ̌ )ა

Nothing was odd there to Yoongi, just the two texting back and forth till Namjoon arrived and Jungkook had said goodbye.

**9:35 AM Yesterday**

**JK:** Hyung I forgot to say it over the phone but I love you

 **JK:** But you forgot to and you usually remind me sorry babe

Yoongi was skimming through the earlier messages and didn't really take note to Jimins lack of response seeing as Jimin was going to a workshop and probably didn't have much time. But then the messages appeared that made his brother take the twenty minute drive to his house after midnight.

He wonders when exactly Taehyung had started to comfort Jungkook seeing as these message came at 11 p.m. "Did you call Jimin anymore after the first time Kookie?" the boy looks up from where his head was in his hands to glance at his hyung.

" I did but he wouldn't answer any of my calls" Jungkooks stopped his sniffling now and just looks lost. He doesn't want to believe Jimin would cheat but when the evidence was sent to his phone by the offender himself it was kind of hard to shrug off. There's a nagging feeling in his head that says to calm down and talk this over, that's why he went to Taehyung and his hyung first before going on Google and searching how to get away with murder.

He would never hurt Jimin in any way but there's no harm in thinking about it right. "I just thought he's busy he'll call back later you know?" He's nodding to himself as if trying to believe his own words and Taehyung notices that he started to grip onto the nearest pillow he could find without even thinking. Taehyung removes the pillow from Jungkooks hands and pulls him back into a hug. Wanting to remain neutral in the situation is hard when you've known one of the people involved most of your life.

Taehyung wonders how the other remained neutral when he and Yoongi fought. He imagines it could be hard to chose between your best friend and your brother. He's never had to be the middle man in Namjoon and Jins fights because their relationship had already went through the worst parts before he even knew his brother was dating the producer.

Looking over at Yoongi he sees the boy has a sense of realization on his face. He chooses not to read it aloud and force Jungkook to hear the messages again. Putting the phone into Taehyungs hands, he looks unaffected but Taehyung and Jungkook have both been around him long enough to know he's thinking of a way for any of this to make sense.

**11:02 PM**

**Victim#2:** Hyyyyuung

 **Victim#2:**  whu cant you just meat kookie

 **Victim#2:** he wont be angery i promise

 **Victim#2:** why wont you Anwser ME HyUng

 **Victim#2:** ive bin visting busan every month to come and see u

 **Victim#2:** arent you tired of seeing jungkkook with all happy with me

 **Victim#2:** Hobi hyung youre the only reason im doing this

 **Victim#2:** my angel kookie

 **Victim#2:**  he deserves to know

There are messages in between with ramblings and Jimin complimenting his 'hobi-hyung'. He compares Jungkook and this other man and says things like you both are great dancers and so sweet to me. He lists off all of the reasons he loves his 'hobi-hyung'. Not once does he seem remorseful or sad. He just reinforces that they need to meet. He also states that he could keep doing this for as long as it takes. He say 'I'll never give up my hobi-hyung'. Taehyung thinks the deal breaker for Jungkook might have been when he sees the pictures Jimin sends with it.

Its way before Jimin even met Jungkook. Two boys that look so utterly happy being with each other. The smile Jimin has with this other boy is nothing he's seen while with Jimin. Its pictures of Jimin birthdays that he spent with this man since he was eight and the other nine.  Jungkook knows because Jimin sent a  message with it saying that he'll _always remember when his one-year older hyung cried because of the clown_. Although Jimin sent a less cohesive version of that.

The pictures told a story that from Jungkooks angle was beautiful. It looked like the one he witnessed growing up between the very couple he came running to whenever life got rough or when he'd achieved something and just had to share it. Jungkook felt like he came in the way of something great and if anyone had done that to Taehyung and Yoongi's relationship he'd be so mad. But being the thing that ripped apart greatness is very different, Jungkook feels heartbroken. He knows all about Jimins last relationship, the fights the never-ending urge to leave but not knowing how.

These must have been what Jimin was taking about the days he could go back to. Before he left Busan while wearing his heart on his sleeves.

Jungkook gets up to go to the bathroom and there is no doubt in Yoongi's mind that he needs to clear his head. A relationship like his with Jimin was tough to get you had to have so much trust and care. They both came with their own sets of baggage into the relationship. It wasn't hard to see that they loved each other nor was it hard to see it took them years to get to that point.

Yoongi doesn't want to admit it but Jungkook was used to getting cheated on. A lot of people said he was too clingy at times or too distant. He knows that the cool image Jungkook has attracts people but he also knows that sometimes people don't give a damn about the real you. After numerous relationships his brother got in and out off  he could see the pattern. He got into relationships with people he knew would leave him.

When Yoongi first met Jimin the boy seemed to have visible rain clouds above his head. He would flinch at touches and he was nervous when too many people were around. He could see the way Jimin started to change around his brother and likewise how his brother tried to protect Jimin. To Yoongi seeing Jimin do this to Jungkook seems completely out of character. Why would someone so used to being hurt break everything they've worked towards.

Not knowing what to do Taehyung starts to walk towards Jungkook. Yoongi stops by pulling him back down. "Do you think Jimin could really be cheating hyung?"

Yoongi shakes his head no,"I find it hard to believe maybe we would be better off with calling it a night and doing something about it in the morning?"

He hears Jungkook respond to that positively while walking back into the living room. Yoongi finds the time to actually look at Jungkook in those few moments. He's wearing his a white shirt and sweatpants, normal Jungkook sleeping attire. The kid was probably about to go to sleep when he got a mountain of texts from Jimin.

He was probably expecting a goodnight text. Maybe he was waiting for an apology for all the missed phone calls cause even when busy neither of them forget to respond. Yoongi knows it doesn't really take much to break up a relationship. He wants Jungkook to know he'll still support him no matter how he handles the situation.

They decide to watch a movie and Taehyung gets up to find the extra blankets they keep. Sitting back down on the couch with his hyungs Jungkook seems to melt back into his spot. "Hyung, think I can pick the movie we watch this time?" Yoongi laughs at the questions because he's always given Jungkook anything he wanted even if it was something simple.

They settle back into the couch and begin to browse the movie adventure section. They watch an adventure movie then move on to an action flick. Going into the early hours of morning they don't see the phone buzzing to life.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of _wake up by dreamcatcher_ has never been more pleasant to Yoongi. The stress of the night had wore him down some but sleep definitely helped get him back on track. Jungkook had somehow ended up laying with half his body off the couch. Slowly everyone started to wake up and Yoongi doesn't know why Moana is playing on the TV but he's not going to change the movie. Moana just learned about the boats in the village. 

While waiting for the others to fully awaken Yoongi thinks about making breakfast. As he reaches the kitchen he notices a pile of dishes in the sink. He stares at the pile for a moment before deciding that the problem wasn't going to go away if he did nothing. 

As he's going through the mundane task he hears a loud bang in the living room followed by a pitiful "Sorry Kookie".

Next thing Yoongi knows the two are running throughout the apartment with Jungkook shouting "Give me back my phone or i'll tell hyung about when you-". He doesn't get to hear the last part as he enters the bedroom the pair last ran into.

Honestly he should have expected seeing Jungkook pinned to the floor after years of seeing the two play fight in any space they were given. They both looked shocked when seeing him stand at the open door.

Taehyung was going to tell the younger what to expect when he saw the flood of messages from Jimin. Apparently this message didn't get across well enough because Jungkook pouted and said he was going to delete them all. Then Jungkook yelled that he was going to tell Yoongi his most embarrassing secret so he quickly rushed to cover the younger's mouth.

Taehyung took his chance to escape and ran to the bathroom locking the door behind himself.

Jungkook stayed lying on his back and waited for his hyung to come over. As Yoongi walked over to him he didn't expect the smirk on Jungkooks face. Getting manhandled wasn't really his idea of a good morning. Jungkook pulled his hyung to the door he knew Taehyung was hiding behind.

"TaeTae hyung!" Jungkook yelled, "I just want to talk".

He looked to Yoongi begging him to play along. It didn't really take the older man to long to agree and he gently knocked on the door to address his boyfriend.

"Taehyung its safe, He (probably) won't do anything" he repeated knocking on the door in the rhythm of a song he had heard recently. He knew Taehyung would eventually get annoyed by the sound and come out of the bathroom.

"Hyung is kookie still there?" Taehyung asked without unlocking the door.

Yoongi looked towards his brother that was standing by the wall of the door. Rolling his eyes he responded with a No. Taehyung knew his boyfriend well enough he could tell if he was lying. Unlocking  the door just enough to see his boyfriend standing there presumably alone he quickly pulled Yoongi into the room with him.

They both heard Jungkook sigh outside the door before hearing him walk away. The boy wanted his phone back. He wanted to talk to Jimin apologize and find out what he did wrong. All his past girlfriends and boyfriends told him very clearly "You're the problem Jungkook you don't know what you want so I don't know what I need to give you".

When Jimin came into his life the boy didn't want anything. Jimin didn't even want to admit he needed help with healing after his last lover left irremovable scars. Jungkook had finally understood what it meant to want someone so badly. He didn't have to find time to appreciate Jimin because he never stopped.

Trying to tell each person that left him that he didn't want anything was hard. How do you ask someone not to leave you? Jungkook had enough of people leaving him. He didn't want Jimin to leave him but if it was really what the boy wanted Jungkook didn't know how to stop him.

When Taehyung was sure that the other was gone he pulled the phone he was hiding out of his pocket.

He unlocked the phone easily cause after all the code was Jimins Birthday. Jimin was arguably his closest friend right behind Jungkook. One day while talking to Jimin the boy was telling Taehyung about how he jokingly tried the code and it worked. Even though he was laughing about it Taehyung could see how happy Jimin was. He was smiling and giggling about it the whole day.

Wanting to keep Jungkook occupied for a while Taehyung called Seokjin and Namjoon to come over as fast as they could. He might have told them his life was in danger but if that got them there faster so be it.

They got there within 10 minutes and Seokjin was asking Jungkook if he was okay and where were his younger brother was. Jungkook assured them it was just Taehyung being dramatic. Seokjin visibly relaxed but that didn't stop him from complaining to Jungkook about the rushed call. Instead of dwelling on it Jungkook began to make breakfast. He somehow knew it was going to be a long day.

As Yoongi listened to Seokjin panic through the door he realized two things. One that he can always trust his friends in case of emergency and two he should stop giving everyone keys to his apartment. Between the five of them Namjoon has lost the most with Jungkook a close second at twelve. He wonders how many copies of the key are laying on the ground of Seoul.

Taehyung showed Yoongi the call log displaying that Jimin had called nearly 65 times since 7 am. It showed well that he alternated between texting and calling with over 100 messages from the boy and they were still coming. Yoongi looked over the messages before leaving the bathroom after assuring his boyfriend that he would keep the younger away.

**TODAY**

**Victim#2:** Jungkook please answer my calls its important

**Victim#2:** I'm so sorry you had to find out like this

**Victim#2:** I only wanted to protect you and you need to know

**Victim#2:** Jungkook Please Please Let me explain

**Victim#2:** Are you at home

**Victim#2:** You have to listen to me kookie you promised

Victim#2: we told each other that we would always give the other a chance

**Victim#2:** I got on the train back to Seoul

**Victim#2:** I promise I can explain everything

**Victim#2:** Please give me one chance JungKook

**Victim#2:** Jungkook please

While reading the messages Taehyung could imagine the panic Jimin must be in. The messages were frantic and the calls only came to a stop because Jimin was texting instead. Taehyung knew that Jimin would be there in around an hour or two after all the message that he was leaving was sent well over an hour ago.

The influx of messages slowed and Taehyung assumes that Jimin must have fallen asleep or his phone ran out of battery it was just a series of texts from Jimin saying _I'm sorry_  and pushing all the blame on himself.

He tried to call Jimin on his own phone to be sure and a man picked up. It wasn't someone he recognized and they sounded worn out. To him the man sounded as if he had been crying or screaming.

_Hello, who is this_ the man said almost as if he didn't really want to know.

_This is Kim Taehyung I'm sorry I might have dialed the wrong number_ he goes to hang up he's stopped by the man asking him to wait.

_Sorry my bad are you calling for Jimin_ the voice asks almost rushed in hopes Taehyung doesn't hang up.

_Yes, Do you know where he is?_ Taehyung hopes the man was truthful in his messages and actually on his way back to Seoul. He hears the sound of Jungkook and Jin laughing in the kitchen and tries to block it out.

_Well he's asleep next to me._ The voice says this casually like a its an everyday occurrence. Something as simple as the sun rising in the morning.

Taehyung pauses before his next response until he can't help but ask the question weighing on his mind.

_Is this 'Hobi-hyung'_ he asks cautiously. The man on the other line goes silent and he begins to laugh a little. The laughter to Taehyung sounds forced and more of a reflex to the name than anything else.

_Yeah that's me only two people in the world call me that though._ The man forces another laugh. Its filled with regret and sadness.

_My names Jung Hoseok._ Taehyung knows he's heard that name before but he can't place it anywhere in his memories. He hears Jungkook knock on the door.

"Hyung, hurry up Yoongi and I finished making breakfast. I'm not going to stop Namjoon Hyung from eating your food this time."

He hears Hoseok take a deep breath on the other end off the line but Taehyung almost thinks he imagines it. "I'll be there in a minute Jungkook".

_Taehyung,_ with his full attention back on the phone he listens to the this Hoseok guy. He honestly doesn't know why he's still listening because his brain is jumping to so many conclusions.

_Taehyung can you make sure koo- Jungkook stays at your apartment?_

_Yeah I can, Why?_

_Jimin and I are on our why to Seoul right now for one._ Taehyung doesn't miss the way Hoseoks voice shakes. He does feel better knowing that Jimin is definitely coming back. He starts to wonder who Hoseok is to Jimin. He could be a close friend, a fellow dancer, or the man about to breakup the best relationship Taehyung has ever seen Jungkook in.

Taehyung doesn't know what to say at first but he knows he needs to ask this question. Its right on the tip of his tongue but it's difficult to put into words. He doesn't want to hurt the feelings of this man for some reason. He knows that the answer might not be what he wants but he has to ask.

_Hoseok May I ask you what you're coming to Seoul for?_ Taehyung can't work up the courage to just outright ask if he the one Jimin is cheating with. And Taehyung hates to think he's even registered Jimin as a cheater in his mind.

Hoseok pauses for a moment thinking over his answer while watching over Jimin the boy had been so dejected once Hoseok had taken the phone from him. Hoseok could see the how Jimin was both angry and thankful that he had taken it away.

Watching Jimin cry was horrible for Hoseok. When Jimin cried Hoseok cried twice as hard. In the early hours of the morning Jimin had come to his house yelling that he made a mistake and had shown the man the texts he sent to Jungkook. He wanted to be there for him and tell him not to worry that _hyung will fix this._ So putting his worries aside he got on the train with Jimin to Seoul.

He often told his younger brother that as a child. Whenever the boy would cry he would tell him not to worry and that _hyung will fix everything._ He remembers his younger brother crying his eyes out and clinging onto him in the outdoor area. To stop the younger from crying he showed how strong he was and gave the boy his favorite stuffed animal.  The younger was in awe and promised he would take good care of it. Hoseok reminded him that he had to stay strong and behave to be able to have it and that meant no crying at that moment in time.

Answering this phone call he was scared that it might have been Jungkook. This thought didn't comfort him because he had wanted to meet the younger for years. When he reconnected with Jimin the boy told him all about how his life had changed because of the boy. Hoseok quickly saw the hopes of a peaceful meeting being torn down in front of his eyes.  

_Too be honest I don't know kid. Whenever Jimin comes to visit me he tells me more and more about Jungkook and truth be told I'm jealous, silly isn't it?_

_I don't know Hoseok I think whatever you're feeling must be strong enough to make you come all the way here to Seoul._

_Taehyung, I've heard so much about you guys and every time Jimin talks to me he sounds happier than the last and I envy that so much._ There was something bittersweet in his voice that Taehyung couldn't place.

He  goes to ask another question but he feels like he's somehow touched into something he shouldn't. Taehyung promises Hoseok that he'll make Jungkook stay and the last thing he hears on the line is Hoseok saying goodbye in a tone perhaps lighter than the beginning of the conversation.

Taehyung walks out into the living room just as Jungkook was coming back in to check on him again. "You're lucky I like you hyung" Jungkook says walking next to Taehyung as the go into the kitchen.

Noticing his hyungs' flattering mood he leads him over to the table and gets the food for him instead. "I made more for you hyung because Jin ended up eating yours."

Thanking the younger Taehyung sits down to eat with them and nothing extraordinary happens. They chat about classes and what they did over the weekend. He asks if  Jungkook looked at the messages yet and he can tell that the boy did.

Trying to avoid the conversation he gets up to do the dishes and when Taehyung offers to help Jungkook denies him. The boy says he wants some alone time and not wanting to upset his friend anymore he walks away.

Seokjin and Namjoon go home around twenty minutes later. They brought back a sense of normalcy for him like it was just another trip to Busan that Jimin took. The seeds of doubt hadn't fully sprouted in him yet. Jungkook hadn't told the older couple about the whole cheating thing because he thought it would make the whole thing seem more real.

When he was about to leave after them Taehyung had stopped him not yet telling the boy about the phone call with Hoseok, not really on top of Jungkooks good list at the moment. Yoongi had gone off to work right after breakfast so Taehyung explained that he would be bored alone and wanted to have some time with just his best friend.

Jungkook was happy he had stayed because being around Taehyung was like a burst of energy and he really needed that right now. What he hadn't expected was when Tae had left to get more popcorn for their movie marathon to be met with a knock on the door. He was laughing as he walked to the door with the thinking Taehyung had lost his key a normal occurrence.

He wanted to open the door and be met with a boxy smile of the boy he met when he was six. He wanted to see Tae standing there with popcorn laughing about needing to go to get more keys made. At that moment Jungkook did not want to see the man he feel in love with standing there looking like he was going to fall apart. He didn't want to see the boy from the pictures that had the brightest look in his eyes frown and look so _guilty_.


	3. Chapter 3

Jungkook panics he doesn't know what to do and so he slams the door shut. Arguably not the best way to start a conversation He stares at it as if the thing will come to life any second now.

Jimin turns to face Hoseok on the other side of the door. Hoseok looks surprised and a little afraid to go any further. Jimin looks disappointed and turns his head in his hyungs direction.

"I thought this would happen" Jimin said this with a calm voice and knocks on the door once more.

"Kookie please let me in. I just want you to talk to hyung and I." He and the younger both know he has a key to the apartment but Jimin chooses to not force himself in when the boy inside is turning him away.

Felling uncomfortable Hoseok tells Jimin he's going back downstairs to wait outside. He needs time to clear his head any way. In all honesty he didn't want to see Jungkook like this. Seeing the boy every other time when he came to pick Jimin up was enough.

_How did I get myself into this situation?_ Hoseok thinks to himself as he walks towards the stairs instead of the elevator instead at the end of the hall.  As he's walking to the door leading to the stairs he sees Jimin continuing to knock at the door.

Taehyung walks back to the apartment with the popcorn and various other snacks he bought. He didn't expect to see Hoseok standing at the entrance of the building staring into the cloud filled sky. When he was about to approach the man he received a series of messages from Jungkook.

He watches Hoseok move over to the bench before checking the messages from Jungkook.

**TODAY 10:30 AM**

**Kookie:** HYUng JiMIn and that guy are here

Taehyung looked over to where Hoseok was still staring at the sky, a little too late for that he thinks.

**Kookie:** Jimin keeps knocking on the door what do I do

**Kookie:** He says that the guy left should I at least let him in

**Kookie:**  Tae he sounds like he's about to cry what do I do

**Tae:** I think you should give him a chance to explain himself at least

**Tae:** I'll be waiting outside remember I'll be here for you no matter how things go

Taehyung thinks that was a good response. He sees that Jungkook is still typing but he doesn't receive another message so he pockets his phone. Moving on to the bench Hoseok is sitting at and their eyes meet before Taehyung sits down.

They both sit in silence until Taehyung receives another message, it's from Yoongi. He's asked if Jungkook was doing any better. Taehyung didn't really have an answer for that. He sent back a reply a few minutes later that said Jimin had arrived at the apartment with the man from the photos and that he was waiting to see how things turned out.

Taehyung turned his attention to the boy sitting at the bench with him. Hoseok was no longer looking at the sky but rather around the city they were in. He looked at the other apartments surrounding him and the small playground area in the middle. The birds were chirping away and overall it was just a nice day.  

Hoseok listened to the sounds of the city and tried to calm his nerves. He took some time to just breath. Feeling just a tiny bit better he looked in the direction of the man he knew was had been staring at him for the last two minutes.

The man looked flustered once their eyes met again. Hoseok laughed to himself and said a quick _Hello_. Taehyung replied just as quickly saying _Hi Hoseok._

Hoseok looked away thinking that was the end of it until he realized he never said his name. Taehyung thought the man seemed a little confused seeing as how he scooted farther away and his smile dropped almost immediately

Taehyung soon realized what he said and introduced himself as Kim Taehyung the man Hoseok had spoken to earlier in the day. He saw the man visibly relax before tensing back up again.

Around this same time Jimin still hasn't been allowed in by Jungkook. He was not going to give up anytime soon, which is exactly what he tells the younger. He continues to knock on the door.

Jungkook waits on the other side and tries to contact yoongi for help. He looks out the window and sees Taehyung sitting on the bench outside attempting to talk with the man from the photos.

**11:05 AM TODAY**

**JK:** Hyung i'm trapped in your apartment with Jimin outside

**JK:** What do I do hyung also your boyfriend is speaking with the enemy

**Hyungi:** I know pipsqueak

**JK:** I don't think that works when I'm taller than you

**JK:** but Okay

"Jungkook open the door so we can talk, Please?" Jimin asks through the door. To anyone else it doesn't really sound like the boy is talking because he's all tongue tied but Jungkook can understand him just fine. He's been able to understand he him under well let's say harder conditions.

"Hyung say whatever you need to out there!" Jungkook stops for a moment knowing that if he wants to actually still have a boyfriend he might need to talk to him at some point (Preferably Jimin).

Jungkook is flustered and he doesn't know what to do. The times he usually saw his ex's last is when he finds out they're cheating and he confronts them. He's never had a partner that came and tried to make things right. The second he saw Jimin he was so confused because no one has ever came back and tried to apologize for the things they did to him.

**11:08 AM TODAY**

**JK:** Yoongi  please tell me what I'm supposed to do

**JK:** You're my brother remember

**JK:** You're supposed to know what I should do and tell me

**Hyungi:** Look Jungkook I can't tell you what to do

Jungkook listens to the rhythm of Jimins fist on the door. He wishes his hyung were here he would know exactly what to do. He always did. Jungkook walks to the window and sees that Tae is hugging the man who seems to be crying. He can't really make out the look on Tae's face but he knows the boy is looking up towards where he stands.

When Jungkook hears the steady knocking stop he almost runs over to the door. He checks and sees that Jimin is still there red rimmed eyes and poor posture.

Right then and there Jungkook feels like opening the door and pulling him into a hug. He wants to keep the boy happy and smiling like he promised on their one year anniversary. He's kept that promise for the most part except small arguments over insignificant matters.

Feeling the phone buzz in his hand he looks down to see responses from Yoongi.

**11:10 AM TODAY**

**Hyungi:** I want you to give Jimin a chance to explain himself

**Hyungi:** I know tae's already told you this

**Hyungi:** What good is it if I force you to make up with him

Jungkook looks back to the boy waiting outside. Jimin had nearly no emotion showing but like always, Jungkook can see through his poker face. He nearly opens the door in that moment before thinking otherwise, typing out a response to Yoongi.

**JK:** But hyung what if I want to

**Hyungi:** I'd be happy for you

**Hyungi:** I think it would be best if you still talk it out though

**Hyungi:** You do need to talk this out with him I can't fix this for you

**JK:** but Yoongi I need you

**Hyungi:** No Jungkook you have to do this yourself

Jungkook pause again and stares at the message. It feels like an eternity before he answers. It was really only a few seconds.

**JK:** i know

**Hyungi:** good luck kid

Jungkook really wishes his hyung were here. When he was younger it was almost like any problem could be fixed by his older brother. He walks back over to the window to check on Tae and the other man again.

The boys have separated from the embrace but Jungkook still sees the strangers body leaning onto Taehyung some. He wonders what they could have possibly talked about. Knowing his friend rarely held grudges he wasn't surprised they talked. Seeing Taehyung holding on tight to the man as he cried was a little bit of a shock.

Walking back over to the door Jimin stood behind felt strange for Jungkook. Jimin knocked on the door again. Jungkooks breath hitched and he felt glued to his spot that was only a few steps away from the door.

"Jungkookie?" Jimin called his name and Jungkook started to breathe again knowing he needed to respond.

"Do you want me to leave you?" Jimins voice was dripping with sadness and Jungkook felt his heartbeat faster.

The words got caught in his throat and it was almost like he forgot how to speak. _Leave the apartment maybe but don't leave me_ Jungkooks thoughts are screaming but none of the words form properly on his tongue.

"Kookie I can't leave here without you." Jimin sounds seconds away from crying. He hears Jimin take a large breath before the boy begins to speak. Jungkook feels as if time has slowed down.

"Kookie, I know I've made mistakes in my life." Jungkook inch's closer to the door so he can hear him. One small step at a time he gets closer.

"Every mistake I have ever made I believe has led me to you. I know I love you and I know how those messages look but please Kookie trust me."

Jungkook unlocks the door and that prompts Jimin to speak more.

"I can't exactly say all the choices I made were good ones. Kookie I need you. I love you so much Jungkook you have no idea." His voice shakes as he speaks as he stares at the unlocked door wanting to open it. He knows that it's not his decision to make though.

Jimin turns his head towards the ground and thinks of what to say next. "Hey, Jungkook you know how when you first met me and I pushed you away. No matter what you said I chose not to listen. I refused to even accept the idea that someone like you would be interested in someone like me."

He laughs to himself from the other side of the door and Jungkook misses that sound. All Jungkook can hear is the boys worn out voice mismatched with the beautiful sound of his laughter.

He leans in closer to here the boy as he gets quieter. Jungkook has always loved his hyungs voice and to think it would be an option to no longer here it made him want to commit it to memory. Every short breath in between words was being stored in his memory as well.

"You know I had no intention of getting close to you until a hyung of mine told me to give you a chance. He took one look at the picture of you that Yoongi hyung took when we were at the studio. With the brightest smile I've seen from him  Jungkook he said we were made for each other."

Jungkook remembers those days. Following around the boy with healing bruises on his arms that kept to himself. He would always pester his brother to invite him to the studio to catch a glimpse of the older. Now here he stands refusing to open a door that hides away  the love of his life.

"Kookie whenever I go back to Busan I miss you like crazy. I feel like I need to make up for the time without you in my life. If that means holding onto you like I'll lose you every day, I don't mind it". Jungkook smiles when he says this because he feels the same way.

He puts his hand on the door but doesn't turn it yet. He counts to ten and to see if he'll regret opening the door and letting Jimin into the apartment.

"Hyung." Jungkook starts but pauses again at the sound of Jimin letting out a small gasp.

"If I do open this door what happens next?" So many scenarios run through his mind but not one of them ends happily. The winning scenario being Jimin showed up with his new lover to rub it in Jungkooks face and live the boy with abandonment issues behind.

He doesn't believe Jimin could ever be that cruel but he's seen a lot in his life. He saw his mother and father practically rip each other apart before his dad left. Sooner rather than later at the age of three Jungkook knew the only person he could trust was his hyung. Not even a full year went by and he lost the only person in the world he loved. The only good thing being he met his adoptive parents and his fellow adopted brother Yoongi.

"Do I pretend this whole thing never happened? Hyung is there any way this could all make sense and we both walk out of this unscathed?" Jungkook rests his head against the door waiting for an answer.

Jimin knows what Jungkook must be thinking he did and honestly can't blame him for thinking how he does.

"Well Kookie I don't think things will be the same after today. I don't want things to be the same" Jungkook looks up surprised and a feels just a little hurt.

"If I hold this secret in for any longer it will hurt you just as much as it will hurt him." Jungkook assumes he means the boy waiting outside with his best friend.

"I can't keep this to myself any longer. You deserve to know. The guy you see outside is so precious to me. I've known him for so long and letting him go will never be an option, just like leaving you isn't possible."

Jungkook decides to take a chance and counts to ten. Weighing his options he looks at the door knob  and he turns it.

Slowly opening  the door to see Jimin standing there with his head down. He gives Jimin his full attention while trying not to pull the smaller man into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just hate cliffhangers. It's cruel huh? Have you ever read a fic were the author is a serial hanger? ✧*。ヾ(｡>﹏<｡)ﾉﾞ✧*。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote and edited some parts in this chapter.Its nothing too major that wouldn't fit what you've already read so far.

Not yet noticing the open door or the boy staring at him Jimin continues talking.

"You make me so happy Kookie and I just want to do the same for you. I mean am I wrong? I just want you to be as happy as you make me. I know how it looks but I promise that what your thinking is so far away from the truth."

He wants to tell the boy everything he knows but some secrets aren't his to tell. Jimin thinks to himself wondering how it  got to this point. He plans to explain the texts but half of the information are things Hoseok told to him without intention of it being spoken about.

Jungkook takes a deep breath. He will always be weak for the older man. Jimin looks up at the sound and his smile is so caring and warm that Jungkook feels like he could melt. Jimin bites onto his lower lip and Jungkook knows that Jimin is holding in tears.

They both stand there for a moment before he opens the door wider and invites Jimin inside. Making their way over to the couch with Jungkook taking the lead.

Taehyung looks backs to the window of his apartment. He saw the boy a few times when Hoseok was telling him why he was really here. He hopes Jungkook has at least let the other boy inside by now.

Hoseok had stopped his tears and was leaning against Taehyungs shoulder. Understanding the older man a little more he hoped that Jimin was given a fair shot to explain. Taehyung wouldn't know what to do if he was in Jungkooks situation.

Taehyung doesn't think he could ever be as strong as Hoseok. At this point all he can do is hope it ends well for them. Knowing that someone you love is standing right before you yet you can't do anything about it.

It must make him so sad when he sees Jimin and Jungkook together. When the two are together they always look as if they're off in their own world.

He remembers when Jimin first agreed to go on a date with Jungkook. The boy nearly ran all the way to Yoongi's studio. When he finally caught his he breath he yelled to his hyungs that after months of asking Jimin finally said _yes_.

Jungkook didn't stop smiling about the date until the day it happened. Afterwards he only talked about how amazing it was. Jimin was even more gorgeous blushing while holding his hand. 

Watching their relationship grow was so incredible for Taehyung. He saw Jimin begin to open up more every time Jungkook brought him along to meet after classes. Seeing Jimin joke around with everyone while gaining so much more confidence was special to all of them.

"I wonder-" Hoseok starts to talk before cutting himself off. Taehyung brings his attention back to the man trying to take himself out of his memories. Hoseok plays with his fingers before looking back over to the building behind him.

Taehyung waits patiently for him to speak again. He knows things will not be the same again after today. Honestly he doesn't want things to be the same after today. That would probably break Jimins heart.

"I keep wondering if I should just get up and leave right now." Hoseok looks away from the building and puts his head in his hands.

Taehyung doesn't even give thought to his answer before turning towards the man. There is no doubt in his mind when he gives his answer.

"If you leave odds are he will never forgive you." Taehyung says this with absolute certainty in his voice. He knows neither boy would be okay if Hoseok just left.

Hoseok turns his head so he can see Taehyung fully. Jimin had always told him that Taehyung was a good friend to both Jungkook and himself. He explained over and over again that when they could finally meet all the boys would feel like a second family.

He feels bad that he might be the reason Jimin loses them. Promising the boy he would help him is one thing, actually fixing it is a completely separate task.

"Do you think that he will even want to see me after this mess?" Hoseoks expression gives away how he wishes for Taehyung to respond. He looks hopeful but just a little bit scared.

Back inside the apartment Jungkook and Jimin sit next to each other with space still between them.

The smaller boy looks to him and Jungkook just wants to forget this whole situation happened but he needs answers. He doesn't want to stay blissfully ignorant to Jimins cheating if that's what he's even doing at all .

Under the lights in the living room Jimin can see Jungkooks hands shaking and he wants to onto him, tell him everything will be okay. He never likes to see Jungkook hurting or upset but somewhere in the back of his mind he knows this was bound to happen someday.

"So where do you want me to begin? I'll tell you everything I can." Jimin breaks the silence surrounding them.

"Hyung can you tell me what you were doing last night?" They boy at least looks like he's willing to listen to the explanation.

"Well after practice that night I was going to head back to Seoul but I had missed the last train by like thirty minutes. I have a hyung that still lives in Busan so I had plans to stay with him."

"Was it the man outside" Jungkook interrupts and Jimin shakes his head no.

"We were fighting recently so he wasn't really my first choice." Jungkook nods his head at this and motions for Jimin to continue.

"Well I had a few hours to kill before my friend was home anyway so a couple of the other dancers and I went to go get drinks. I danced a little and somewhere along the line I lost count of how many drinks I had." He looks disappointed in himself but goes on.

"I had to call my hyung to get me and as I was in the car I started to text you." He looks over to make sure Jungkook is still listening. The boy is looking at him as if he wants to say something.

"Why do you want to introduce me to this guy so badly Minnie?" The nickname slips but Jungkook doesn't notice and goes on.

"Why would I want to meet this man?" Jungkook thinks back to the pictures he saw of the two together just two boys enjoying life.

"Well, I think it would be good for you two to meet, he thinks otherwise but it's for very different reasons than you're thinking Kookie. I would never cheat on you and I know how those texts look. But would you rather focus on the drunk me that can't tell his right from his left or me whose in front of you now trying to make this right." Jimins a little proud of himself for even saying these things.

A few years ago if he and Jungkook got into an argument he would just apologize and ask for forgiveness even if it was the younger's fault. He never fully forgot about the things with his last boyfriend. It was better then to just shut up and take it than fight back . But Jungkook is not his ex, Jungkook is the kind boy he met months later that helped him heal. Jungkook taught him how to be comfortable in his own skin.

Jimin remembers how his ex separated him from nearly every person and thing he loved. He had already moved away from home in Busan and left his only friend behind. He didn't even realize that he was being isolated from nearly everything in his life till it was too late. He's never felt more relieved than when his ex had broken up with him. The much older man told him he was _tired of the relationship._ Well Jimin was also _tired of the bruises, lies, and feeling helpless._

He didn't want to let Jungkook into his life. The boy was so determined and over the course of time Jimin started to like him just a little. As time passed he reconnected with Hoseok and for a few months things started to be normal. Hoseok convinced him to go on a date with the younger boy, after that Jimins life collided with Jungkooks. His new life was overflowing with love. He didn't know it was possible for anyone besides Hoseok to have that effect on him.

"Jungkook I didn't want to hurt you. I sent those texts with the intention to persuade Ho- my friend to meet you." Jimin thinks his words over wisely before continuing.

"Every time he sees us together I can't imagine how hard it is for him." Jimin nods his head and thinks about the numerous times Hoseok would leave early when he knew the boy would be there.

"Why would it be hard for him hyung? I don't get what you're saying to me." The look of understanding he had turns into one of confusion. He has questions to ask but none of them will form.

"That's for him to tell you Kookie. It's his secret not mine. I can tell you though that he has no bad intentions." Jimin pulls Jungkooks hands into his own.

"I love you Kookie, I don't want this misunderstanding to be the reason we fall apart." He sounds like he regrets the last twenty-four hours of his life.

Jungkook takes a few breaths before speaking, thinking over what he needs to say. " I was so scared of how this conversation would go cause I didn't want the last memories we had of each other to be a screaming match." He pauses again as the memories with Jungkook flood his mind.

Jungkook pulls the smaller man into a hug. Jimin pulls him in tighter with no intention of loosening his grip." I love you too hyung. There hasn't been a moment were I hated you." They're still holding onto each other tightly, neither of them letting go.

"I want to trust you but you're keeping all these secrets and I don't know what to do." Jungkooks forcing himself not to cry.

He pulls away from the hug slowly missing the warm body on his every second they are apart. Jimin gives him his full attention but the boy has no more things to say.

"Jungkook, the boy waiting outside is my friend. I can say you need to trust me all I want but that's not enough. You need to meet each other I promise everything will make sense if you just talk with him." Jimin isn't going to beg it has to be Jungkooks decision after all.

Jungkook nods his head  but neither move farther away from the other. "Things really won't be the same." He says this quietly to himself almost as if he didn't know he was speaking aloud.

"Fine hyung, I'll meet him for you." Jimin looks relieved after the answer. Jimin sends a quick text to Hoseok outside.

**12:15 PM TODAY**

**JM:** hyung

**JM:** He says he's ready to see you

**JM:** I'm not sure if he's really ready but this might be your only chance

**JM:** I'm sorry for making you do this before you were ready

Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket Hoseok takes it out to check the messages. He stares at the screen before turning the phone for Taehyung to see.

**12:17 PM TODAY**

**Hobi:** it's fine jiminie

**Hobi:** I'll be up in a minute

**JM:**  thank you hyung for doing this for me

He's worried as he stands to walk back into the building. Seeing Taehyung rise behind him gives him a little courage.

"I'll support you hyung don't worry." Taehyung offers him a smile as he speaks. Walking alongside the man to the elevator.

Hoseok watches as the floor number changes waiting for it to hit the seventh floor.

Jimin looks around the apartment  filled with Taehyung and Yoongi's things. There's multiple pictures of them on the wall as kids and growing older. He always loved the one picture of Jungkook next to Yoongi that both boys had a copy of. It was the first day they met. Both boys were smiling at the camera, more like the woman behind it really. It was much like the picture Hoseok had of him and his brother on the last day they were together.

Jimin stands up to get a better look at the photo. Jungkook stays sitting watching the boy walk away from him. Taking the photo off the wall he admires it for a few seconds. Walking back over to Jungkook the frame still in his hands.

Taehyung checks to see if he has the keys in his pocket when the elevator momentarily stops on the fourth floor. After the two people get off on the fifth floor Hoseok begins to nervously pace until the elevator finally stops for good on the seventh floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very confident about this chapter, I may rewrite it in the future. The story is coming to a close in about one or two chapters. I might take a short break or just start another fic. I'm not sure yet if it will be chaptered or not but we will see. This story was actually supposed to be a oneshot Taegi fic but it took a life of its own. I rarely read jikook I don't know how I made a full fledged story about them. Hope you had fun reading see you in the next chapter.bbbByyyyeeee /(@ﾟﾍﾟ@)
> 
> (Whats up with this girl and cliffhangers also she uses and too much)


	5. Chapter 5

Taehyung has his keys in his hand and Hoseok is nervously staring at the door. "Just behind this door, I'm hopefully going to have the one person I've wanted back for years." Hoseok turns to look at Taehyung who was watching him with a kind smile.

"Well hyung try to laugh about it, everything will get better. " Taehyung realizes it sounds a bit odd because that's not the exact wording but it got his point across. This advice has always worked for him in hard times.

"How did you know that Taehyung?" He looks up surprised and with a smile on his face laughs just a little.

"Jungkook taught it to me when we were kids, why?" When they were kids Jungkook lived by this and still does now that Taehyung thinks about it. He promises that it always works no matter the situation. The boy was right most of the time.

"Nothing it's just." Hoseok stops for a bit and continues to smile. "I think I'm ready now".

Taehyung steps in front of him and unlocks the door. As they walk in the boys see Jimin standing by the many pictures he and Yoongi have put over the years. He sees the boy reach up to take one of the frames down. As Jimin walks away from the wall Taehyung instantly knows which one it is. He motions for Hoseok not to speak yet, quietly shutting the door behind them.

Jimin sits back down next to Jungkook holding the frame to his chest. Jungkook knows which one it is because Jimin always loved it. Whenever the boy came to the apartment he always seemed to be fixated on the photo.

"Hyung why are you always looking at that photo?" Jungkook asks to lighten the mood a little. He's asked this before so he expects the same answer.

The first time Jimin had ever seen the picture he was shocked. Jungkook had  one copy of the photo kept in his wallet. Other photos from his childhood were saved on his phone. Yoongi had the original copy that their adoptive mother had framed along with other things sent over after her passing.

They were practicing in the dance studio when the instructor called for a break. All the students were exhausted from the new choreography. Every other second the teacher hand to pause class because a student would either cramp up or looked to be on the verge of dehydration. He gave a quick talk on proper stretching and the importance of hydration before releasing the class.

 Jungkook stayed back to ask the teacher to look over his steps one more time. Jimin stayed behind as well with the boy and watched him give the performance of a life time. The man applauded him saying that he was improving so much, he might even be able to outperform Jimin _one day_.

Afterwards Jungkook quickly gathered his things to meet Jimin at the doors giving him a kiss  before they leave the empty studio. They  talked about so many random things on their walk up the seemingly endless flights of stairs. Moving from one topic to another for them was very simple after dating for so long. They knew so much about one another yet never got bored of hearing more.

 Walking up the stairs to the music department from the basement where the dance studio was located never failed to be a challenge for Jimin. More so because he just got out of practice then being generally out of shape. "Why do you always have so much energy Kookie?" The boy was a few steps in front of him yet still waiting for Jimin to catch up.

It was a simple question really Jimin had never seen the boy look tired at any point of the day. That day and practically all of the ones before that he had seen the boy travel them with almost no effort. You would think he didn't just have a three hour dance practice beforehand.

Jimin collides with the younger boys back when he abruptly stops in the middle of the hall way. Jungkook looks side to side before pulling the smaller boy into an empty music classroom. He shuts the door behind them and  double checks the room to make sure no one is hiding away in any of the booths.

Jungkook ends up on the floor looking for anything really, he has time to waste. The whole time Jimin looks at the boy as if he's grown another head or suddenly proclaimed that he was dropping out of college to write fan fiction. Taehyung considered doing that during exam season usually.

"You okay Kookie?" The boy gets up from off the floor immediately and rushes to his hyungs side.

"Hyung you have to promise not to tell anyone alright?" The boy has a serious look in his eyes and Jimin is beyond confused at this point. Jungkook is taking this one step at a time. Sure he wants to tell Jimin about his hyung but it takes time and not a lot of people really care about his family drama. It's all in the past but some days it's hard to forget memories are just memories.

"I won't tell Kookie, all secrets are safe with me." Jimin doesn't know whether this is serious or for laughs so he listens with a response on his tongue for either situation. He honestly just wanted to know why the boy was always so cheery. If the boy wasn't happy he could be seen looking around for something like his life depended on it.

"I knew I could trust you hyung." Jungkook smiles and pulls over to sit on the desk next to him. Walking in front of the boy he gives his best sad face like Taehyung taught him when he had that one semester of drama. At this point they've only been dating for about seven months and even though he know some of Jimins darker secrets he has yet to spill his own.

"Well Hyung I'm so sorry you had to find out this way." Going for the funny approach first is always an ice breaker. Yoongi usually responds that he's not funny so it won't work but Jungkook has gotten this far in his relationship with Jimin so what does Yoongi know. He pause for dramatic effect but Jimin interrupts him.

"Wait wait wait if you're doing steroids I will break you Jeon Jungkook!" Jimin is thinking of all the signs Taehyung had told him about when he read a short pamphlet at the doctor's office. He pauses for a moment before catching on to the joke and playing along with the boy. He was always a sucker for bad humor. (Plus they haven't really left each other's side and he's sure he'd notice if the boy was using any enhancers.)

"That is dangerous and after Jin hyung beats you up for jeopardizing your future I don't think I'll be able to get you to the hospital soon enough." Jungkook is trying to keep a straight face as Jimin goes on a long rant.

"No hyung, it's even worse than that." Jungkook turns his head away as Jimin gasps. The boy fake cries like he's in his own melodrama about a misunderstanding driving a couple apart. The rise and fall of the lovers watched over by their dearest friends that provide minimal help. Both so in love they can't see the faults in each other until it rocks the relationship in a way not done before.

"I won't leave  Taehyung and Namjoon Hyung  too upset don't worry Kookie. I'll make sure Taehyung goes to all of his classes on time and that Namjoon doesn't set off a chain reaction that ends the world!" Jimin looks adoringly into Jungkooks eyes promising that none of the Kim's would have to suffer(or cause suffering).

"Don't worry I won't be lonely. Jin will look after me. He basically loves me like a brother already Kookie. You know after the game yesterday he said he was going to disown Taehyung." Jimin

At that Jungkook bursts into laughter leaning forward. "It's okay Kookie, Yoongi hyung and I will always remember you. Just think about it hyung and I will have to pick up the pieces of this group and _carry on_ ~" Jimin is barely holding in his own giggles at this point.

He nearly trips trying to stop Jimin from exiting the room. "Alright hyung you win" He's gasping for breath in between laughs.

"That's what you get for being drama queen." He continues walking towards the door before the younger pulls him back.

"I told you I would tell you so don't be surprised when its anticlimactic. " Jimin sits on the nearest desk while waiting for Jungkook to catch his breath and tell him.

Jungkook leans against the desk Jimin is sitting on and begins to take out his wallet.

"I'm not really superstitious but nothing bad has ever happened to me when I had this photo." He looks at Jimin while talking. The boy barely looks at the wallet as he takes the photo out acting on muscle memory.

"I take this with me wherever I go and I when I feel like giving up or too nervous I look at this picture. I will never forget anything that happened on this day." He smiles at the photo in his hands. It's obvious with how warn the sides are and the slight tear in the corner that he's had it for a long time..

"It must be really special to you then right?" Jungkook looks up nodding his head slowly.

"It's a photo of the day I met my hyung. He was playing outside when our mother pulled up to the house with me in the backseat." He laughs a little to himself recalling the memory.

"I was inconsolable so he tried everything to make me happy. He gave me toys but none of them made me laugh. He gave me snacks but I kind of just stared at him. Then he told me this silly story about a his friend Namjoon and that made me laugh so much I had almost forgotten why I was so sad for a moment. After making me laugh our mom called our names and snapped this photo. I look up to hyung a lot you know?" Jimin gives a knowing nod, Jungkook could talk about how great his hyung was for hours if someone let him.

"It might be silly but I think this photo brings me a lot of good luck. No matter how sad I am or exhausted I remember that this was a time in my life where I had it the hardest and I got through it just fine because of my hyungs." Jungkook stares at the photo in his hands reminiscing about the days he and his hyung would play around the house how they never drifted apart like most siblings. They never fell out of place naturally nor forcibly. 

"Whenever I think of this photo I realize just like my other hyung taught me if you can laugh in the situation you're in you can get stronger from it." Jungkook thinks this picture perfectly encapsulates what he loves about both of his hyungs, being hopeful for the future and doing everything possible to move forward.

Jimin knows Jungkook isn't telling him something but he wants to wait for the younger to tell him on his own. He wanted to wait for the boy to tell him on his own he really did. Jungkook tells the boy to be gentle with the photo because Yoongi had the only other copy and he didn't want to pester his hyung for it. He always carried the copy with him no matter what.

When Jimin has the photo placed in his awaiting hands all he can do is stare in shock. He's never actually seen Jungkooks childhood photos before. He didn't expect to see the boy he's known stuck in time all these years. He has seen photo after photo binders full of baby pictures that his friend showed him as kids and into their adult years.

He can't hid the shock on his face so he tries to play it off but his eyes never leave the photo. Jimin always gave Jungkook the same answer when he asked. There was never a slip up or even a hint of a lie on his face.

 But now he didn't have to lie. Neither boy notice the door open behind them or the two figures quietly entering the room where they sit.

_"Hyung why are you always looking at that photo?"_

He expects the same answer, the simple excuse Jimin always gave him. When Jimin doesn't respond and turns the picture for Jungkook to look at it he gets a little confused.

"Can you tell me what happened on that day?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low key I think you guys are going to actually shove me off a cliff if I keep ending it on a strange note. The next chapter should be up soon a lot of things I had planned wouldn't fit here. My theory for the short film is completely wrecked. Side note the girl with Hoseok and Jimin is my new bias.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Can you tell me what happened on that day?"_

Taehyung gets a text from Yoongi but doesn't look at it if it was important the man would have called after all.  He also notices numerous missed texts from his brother but again if it was so urgent they would have called.

Hoseok can't see the photo from where he and Taehyung are standing but Jimin has told him about it when he first saw it. Jimin told him all about the uncanny similarities and Hoseok played along at first but got angry at him saying it was a cruel joke. He refused to believe Jimin and in turn never got to see the photo.

 One look at Jungkooks face and he could tell the boy didn't want to speak about it yet he started to talk anyway. He didn't know when if ever he was going to tell this story. Jungkook looks slightly nervous before responding. He gave Jimin the shorter version of the story never giving away the details about his other brother. "You know why hyung, I've told you about it before."

Jimin already knows he's been told by the other man time and time again about what happened on that day. The way he had to watch his little brother leave with no hope of seeing him again.

"Yeah, I know what you've told me but you're leaving out a big chunk of the story." Jimin points to Jungkook in the photograph.

"You see you never told me why you were crying in the first place. I know why you're smiling here but I want to know why you were crying." Jimin sees that Hoseok and Taehyung have both came into the room but Jungkook is still looking at his smaller self.

"You always say how you met Yoongi hyung and how he managed to make you laugh but at the end of the day something made you sad right?" Jungkook takes the frame from his hyungs hands. He knows he would have told Jimin someday, he didn't expect it to be this soon though.

"Well hyung I haven't told you this before but you know both Yoongi and I are adopted." He told Jimin about this years ago when they first started to date.

"I was adopted when I was four by my parents. They had wanted children but they weren't capable of having kids. My parents had adopted Yoongi two years prior to adopting me. They started  the process of adopting me right when they found out I had came to the facility." Jungkook loves his adoptive parents a lot but during his teen years he resented the pair a little although they didn't find out till later that he had a brother.

All the boys listen intently to him telling the story because it's the part that Jungkook never tells. If asked he just told people he was adopted and since then he's been happy with his family.  He explained how his life changed after meeting them.

"I have another hyung Jimin. When my parents were filling out forms and stuff they didn't know about him. On the day of the photo it was the first time I'd ever been without my hyung for longer than a couple hours." Jungkook laughs a little remembering how he tried to follow his hyung to class one day.

"At the time I didn't really know what was going on. It wasn't till my hyung said it was time for our last goodbye that I started to cry. " Jungkook starts to take the photo out of the frame. This photo unlike his isn't torn or damaged in anyway.

He turns the photo around to show Jimin the writing on the back. _I miss my hyung._ Its written messily in a child's hand writing. None of the letters are the same size and it's in bright red crayon. He had wrote it after the picture was printed.

"I really miss my hyung some days Jimin. My mom found out about it a year or two later. It was too late then and the agency said he had already been adopted. I wasn't so mad about it because I think my hyung must be happy right? She wanted to get maybe a photo of him to give to me but they didn't have any and all files were classified." Jungkook wishes he could go back to that day and hug his hyung a little tighter.

"At the facility my hyung had told me to be brave and to not cry. I was fine until one of the staff had to drive me to meet my new parents. She explained that I would have a new and better life. At that age though I didn't really care about a better life. I just wanted my hyung to take care of me and protect me like he always did."

He remembers those days. After arriving at the facility he and his brother were treated much better than before. The workers paid attention to both of them, no one ever neglected them or forgot to feed them like their mother had. They didn't have time to be lonely because there were lots of other kids and fun activities for them to do.

A lot of things happen at once. Taehyung wishes he could've caught the whole thing on camera so he could rewatch it later. No amount of money could make him want to relive it though.

Taehyungs phone goes off with a call from Jin. He is fumbling with his pockets trying to silence his phone. Only Taehyung would have _Fly High_ as his ringtone. The boys face is turning red as Dami says her line _like a big black hole in my heart._  He wishes one could open up beneath his feet at this point.

That startles Jungkook who drops the frame on the floor. The glass shatters and no one moves for a second. Right at that moment Yoongi enters the apartment after leaving work early. Taehyung feels bad about not answering those texts now because they could have avoided this moment all together.

Hoseok and Yoongi both go over to the mess of glass on the floor with Jimin going to get a broom from the laundry room. Hoseok is picking up most of the larger pieces while Yoongi looks picks up the broken pieces of the wooden frame that scattered. Taehyung is staring at his phone as if it's his worst enemy although Jin is clearly the one who called.

Jungkook looks around the room really fast. He doesn't lock eyes with anyone there just looks around like a lost child. He glances back down at the broken frame the two picking up the pieces. Jimin renters the room and both he and Taehyung walk over to see the damage.

"Hyung?" Jungkook thinks he should have chosen a better choice of words when four pairs of eyes turn to look at him.

"Yes?" They all answer in together, Jungkook isn't weirded out because this is a usual occurrence with him being the  youngest.

"What are you doing here? Yoongi hyung?" He makes sure to single the man out so he doesn't get a flurry of answers. His brother stands up from where he was crouched on the ground to take the broom from Jimin.

"Well at the moment to clean glass but I also leave here. I told Taehyung but he never replied." Yoongi looks in his boyfriends direction. Taehyung shrugs his shoulders giving him a shy smile.

Jungkook turns in Taehyungs direction next. Seeing all eyes on him he smiles even wider. Taehyung has never felt this awkward in his life. "And what are you doing here hyung? I thought you left it's been like over an hour since you went to get popcorn?"

Taehyung goes to lift his hand to show the younger he has popcorn before realizing doesn't actually know where it is. As he's about to say he lost it Yoongi gives him the bag. "Is it this bag you left on the door handle?"

Taehyung nods as Yoongi goes to put the bag on the table. Jungkook has a smile on his face when his brother pats Taehyungs shoulder. He sees Taehyungs face turn red again before he starts to laugh out loud. His laughter is so loud and deep it seems to bounce off the walls of the apartment.

 Finally he turns to the man standing with Jimin behind him. Jungkook has a smile on his face still because he really has no reason to be angry at the man." Do you have anything to add?"

Hoseok laughs to himself. He walks up to the younger and without missing a beat says " You got the phrase wrong?"

Jungkook looks at him confused not knowing how much of his and Jimins conversation the man heard. "Pardon?"

"The phrase is you have to _try to laugh in any situation or else you'll never get stronger._  I put emphasis on that because it is hard to laugh while you're in pain."

Jungkook looks to the man more confused than before. " I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

Jimin walks up to the pair and Jungkook notices that both Yoongi and Taehyung had left. "Let me introduce my friend."

Jungkook nods his head he also thinks he's nodded his head too many times today. Jimin pulls Hoseok beside him and puts his arm of the other mans shoulder."This wonderful sunshine man is my best friend on the entire planet." Jimin says this proudly and somewhere in the distance Taehyung can be heard arguing that he thought he was Jimins best friend.

Jungkook and Hoseok laugh at Jimins theatrics allowing the boy to continue. "I wanted you to met for a long time now but my hyung and I got into an argument."

He looks over at Hoseok giving him possibly the least vicious glare the boy has ever seen. "Jiminie tone it down just a bit okay?" He laughs when Jimin smacks him on his arm not even a second later.

"Like I was saying Jungkook I really wanted you to meet him because I think it would be good for both of you. I can't really  tell you the rest because it between you two. I don't think I should be here for this because I don't want to influence your decisions. Also hobi-hyung Jungkook kind of thought I was cheating on him with you so have fun with that."

Jimin gives both boys a hug before walking over to the door and leaving. He joins Taehyung and Yoongi outside of the building before sending off a short good luck text to both boys.

Jimin didn't really stick around too long to see the look of shock on Jungkooks face. He wasn't really the best at meeting new people now toss in false claims and an awkward atmosphere. Hoseok clears his throat beside them and points in the direction of the couch. _At least he knows what to do_  Jungkook thinks to himself

Making their way over to the couch Jungkook thinks of what to say. Again he doesn't have too because Hoseok seems to know what he wants to say." Well how about you tell me a few things about yourself?" He says this with a kind smile. The man is fully aware of the awkwardness but he doesn't mind if it helps take the younger relax around him."

"Well, I'm originally from Busan but I moved here with my hyung you saw him earlier. I  lived with him up until I started college. I did live in the dorms for awhile but then Jimin and I moved in together." Jungkook wants to  ask about the man to but he seems intent on just hearing him talk.

"What are you studying now?" Hoseok wants to know more and more about the younger, after all you can never get back lost time.

"Well I was planning on studying music in high school but my passion really lies with dancing." Jungkook loves music because of how of it can move and inspire others.

"That reminds me of myself." Hoseoks adds on.

"I had my heart set on music but then dance really took over my life. I love that I can express myself when words fail me." Jungkook looks at the man in admiration that was the exact same reason why he loves it so much.

"I feel the same way hyung." He knows the man is older since Jimin had addressed him as such.

I have so many things that I can't express with words and I when I'm dancing I feel as if I can forget everything in that moment."

"What about you hyung?" Jungkook is interested the only other person he can speak about dance with is Jimin.

"Well I have an apartments in both Seoul and Busan because I travel between the two a lot. I often host workshops though out of my friends studio in back home."

At this point Jungkook realizes he doesn't even know the older man's name. He  stops the older man before he can continue speaking.

" I'm sorry I didn't get to ask for your name." He notices the man's expression drops a little and he looks almost guilty.

"You're right I didn't even realize." Hoseok feels as if the mirage around them will break . He wanted to hold a nice conversation with him before throwing in more things to stress the boy.

"Well Jungkook I don't really need to introduce myself." Jungkook looks at him confused. He knows he could have seen the older man at workshops but they've never met as far as he knew.

Hoseok wishes he could remember all the smiles he saw on the younger because he's not sure if he'll be seeing it any longer. Outside Jimin waits with his two friends wondering about the situation upstairs.

"Well Jungkook my name is Hoseok." Jungkooks stares into the older man's eyes and he doesn't seem to believe him.

Hoseoks eyes are starting to water and he says with the saddest smile Jungkook has ever seen "It's nice to see you again little bro."

"Hyung?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ʕ ಡ ﹏ ಡ ʔ I am so sorry
> 
>  
> 
> I love Jungkook I don't know why I made his and Hobis life hell


	7. Chapter 7

"Hyung?"

Jungkook can't tear his eyes away from the other man. He feels like if he blinks too fast he'll find out it was all a dream like the ones he had when he was younger. _Is this man really my brother? If he is what happens next?_

"Yes, Jungkook?" Jungkook can see how happy he looks to hear that word.

Hoseok had missed this voice all these years. Seeing his little brother follow him everywhere he went when he was younger was never a bother. He remembers always hearing his brother before seeing him, until one day that all stopped.

The day he was taken from his hyung replays over and over in his mind. "Well I have a lot of questions, but I don't know if you have answers." Hoseok nods his head still not looking away either.

"Well likewise I also have a lot of questions Jungkook." He can see how nervous the boy is and it saddens him a little.

"How about I go first, would that make you feel better?" Jungkook blushes and agrees. He feels like although he's waited for this days for years that in the back of his mind he never expected it to happen. He has a chronic case of not knowing what to do.

"Well how has the family that adopted you been treating you? I never did get to see the family you were with. I was so worried when they said you were getting adopted, they told me about two days before you left." Hoseok remembers the day they told him, it was right when he was going outside to play with his brother.

"My parents were really nice and I loved them a lot. I have one brother, no I have an adoptive brother his name is Yoongi, we're really close. I think I was really lucky they cared for us a lot and made sure that we were always safe. I think overall I was really happy." Hoseok looks satisfied with that answer almost as if a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Hyung, Did the family that adopt you  treat you well?" He sees the sad look in Hoseoks eyes and wishes he never asked.

Hoseok looks away at that moment. He doesn't really understand it himself, why he was never adopted. "Well Jungkook I was never adopted. I guess not a lot of people want an older kid they can't mold into their image." He shrugs his shoulders not really wanting to talk about it more.

He says this with a light tone like he's gotten familiar with the idea over time. Hoseok used to wish he was adopted as a child but then he might have never met Jimin or by extension his younger brother again.

Jungkook is rather surprised his mother had told him that she went back to see if his brother was there. "But I thought that you had been adopted not long after me." Hoseok can see the confusion painted on his face.

"I aged out of the system, I had enough money saved from part-time jobs so me and Jimin moved in together, although we only lived together for about a year until he met that guy." Hoseok seems to get upset at the thought of Jimins ex much like Jungkook whenever the man is mentioned.

"Hyung did you ever want to find me?" Jungkook has always wanted to know if his hyung looked for him. He himself tried to look but his mother always kept him from straying too far from home.

Hoseok laughs a little to himself."Of course I did Jungkook, I always thought about where you were and if you were safe."

He picks up the picture that Jungkook had placed on the coffee table. He see the two kids smiling and Jungkook is holding the toy he gave him in the photo. His brother watches his every movement and it reminds Hoseok of when they were younger.

"Do you want to see the other picture?" Hoseok asks.

Jungkook nods his head quickly and Hoseok takes the picture out of his wallet to show the boy. It's the first time the boys eyes leave his. The picture is of their last day together Jungkook is holding on to his hyungs hand in the picture tightly his checks are puffed up like he's about to cry.

"May I keep this picture hyung?" His head is down and he's admiring the photo. He sees a bunch of other kids in the photo playing in the background. He only cares about his hyung though, the boy looks so sad but he smiles like he has never had a bad day in his life.

Hoseok notices the way the boy stares at the photo like he never wants to put it down. "Of course you can I can always make more copies the original is at my house in Seoul, I never leave home without it."

 "You know Jimin tried to show me this once. He knew about me having a brother and stuff." He shakes his head, looking back down at the photo before handing it to Jungkook. He wishes he wasn't as stubborn when Jimin had suggested the idea of the younger being his brother. ( He knew a lot of Jungkooks)

"I thought it was all some cruel joke, I refused to even think about it. We got into a large argument and for the last few months he's been trying to get me to at least look at it." He looks back to his brother sitting quietly staring at the two photos.

"I have a lot more on my phone if you want to see them." Hoseok asks trying to lighten the dampening mood.

Jungkook looks up him and nods his head. He's never seen any of his photos before the age of four. Hoseok watches his brother look through each photo although his eyes stay on the one of Jungkook and Yoongi.

_Although even if I saw the photo then I don't know what I would have done._

"Jimin what is going on up there." Yoongi asks and its obvious by his tone that he is very worried. He hadn't stopped pacing since they got outside. Everyone was acting strange so he just went along with it. Sure he might have expected to come home to his brother crying but not for Jimin and this other guy to be there. The guy looked friendly enough but Yoongi has seen friendly people do cruel things aka Jin locking him outside in the snow once to _prove a point._

"Well hyung what do you think Is going on?" Jimin knows it's a long shot trying to get out of the question but hey at least he tried.

He doesn't really know what answer the man wants from him. How do explain to your boyfriends brother that you brought the guy you're assumed to be cheating with to his apartment. Jimins has never been in this situation before.

Taehyung had long since sat down on the bench thinking it would be awhile before they could come back in.

"All I know is I came home to you and nearly everyone else looking like they cried their eyes out." He shrugs his shoulders walking closer to the bench Taehyung had moved to.

Taehyung is kind of tired of waiting around all day and he decides there's no need to keep it a secret any longer. He turns to Yoongi and Jimin who were walking over to him. Now standing he coughs to get them to listen.

 "Hyung, don't freak out it's a lot less difficult to understand. Jimin don't make this harder than it is now." Jimin pouts while Yoongi rolls his eyes at the younger.

Yoongi gives his boyfriend his full attention expecting an explanation for the last few hours. Taehyung takes a deep breath to prepare himself. " Jimin isn't cheating on Jungkook, turns out the guy is just a very close friend. We talked for awhile and I really like him, he's gonna be one of my new best friends. Also he's Jungkooks older brother and turns out Jimin has known him since he was a kid." He looks proud of himself and nods his head.

"Do you have anything you want to add Jiminie?" Taehyung looks away from his boyfriend that hasn't blinked for the last ten seconds.

Sadly Jimin is just as shocked by Taehyung and doesn't look very capable of speech at the moment. Just when Taehyung is about to check on the two he receives a text from Jungkook.

**2:05 PM TODAY**

**JK:** You guys can come back up now

**JK:** we've talked and I want to introduce hyung to well my hyung

Taehyung turns towards Jimin and Yoongi who look frozen in place. He rolls his eyes before telling them to meet him at the apartment. They quickly follow after him meeting at the elevator. A group of people file out of the small elevator and then they make their way up to the apartment.

"I can't believe you just said that so casually" Jimin starts but then thinks it over. The couple look to him as he pauses. He has a smirk on his face before speaks again.

"Actually I can I remember a week after I met you, you told me that you wanted Yoongi hyung to-" Jimin is stopped by Taehyung covering his mouth with his large hands. The boys face is red as a strawberry pleading with his eyes for Jimin to keep his mouth shut. Yoongi looks between the two about to speak when the doors open on the seventh floor.

As they walk to the door Taehyung thinks of reevaluating who he spills his secrets to. Jimin and Jungkook are off the list they just use it as blackmail material. Most of his secrets are about Yoongi so he's out. If Jin knows something he'll tell at least twenty other people that day. He can't tell Namjoon because he and Yoongi have been best friends since forever. He really hopes Hoseok sticks around he needs someone on team Taehyung.

He looks towards his boyfriend reaching to open the door of their apartment. He says with the most serious face " You better not blow this for me." and pushes past both of them to open the door for himself. Yoongi and Jimin look to each other both not knowing what just happened.

When Taehyung bursts through the door it's a very warm atmosphere. Jungkook looks embarrassed his hands clutching onto a phone. Hoseok is sitting there laughing the sound filling up the room. Jimin walks over to the pair wanting to see what had traumatized his boyfriend. He recognizes the photo right away its of baby Jungkook biting onto his hyungs hoodie strings when he wasn't looking. The boy in the photo is oblivious to the actions continuing to do his homework.

"What's wrong I happen to love this photo?" Jimin says to Jungkook. The boys face gets redder then Taehyung ever thought was possible.

Hoseok clears his throat before pointing to his phone. " I let him see some of the pictures of us I had saved on my phone." He pauses in between some words to laugh again.

"When we got to the more embarrassing ones  he said he was glad no one else had seen them." Jimin nods his knowing where the conversation had led to. He leans down to give Jungkook a peck on the cheek.

"I don't get it what's so embarrassing about a photo?" Taehyung asks walking over with Yoongi. Hoseok turns the phone over to the pair for them to see. Jungkook buries his face in a pillow at some point.

The boy was dressed up in cookie monster pajamas but the most embarrassing part was that he was that he looked so excited to be eating the strings. The moment Taehyungs eyes see the photo he tried to hold back a laugh. He failed miserably, not forgetting to send the photo to himself _never pass up blackmail material._

"I was telling him how I couldn't wear hoodies anymore because he kept trying to eat them." Hoseok laughs. He remembers those days it was both happy and sad but those days are over luckily.

"Yoongi hyung." Jungkook calls after looking up from the pillow. "Come here hyung?" Jungkook realizes he shouldn't try to command people to do things but he'll stop tomorrow.

Yoongi walks over to the couch both the man and his younger brother are seated at. "Yes, pipsqueak?"

Jungkook rolls his eyes before breaking into a smile. He gets up of the couch before hugging his brother tight. Yoongi holds on just as tight before deciding they both need air to breathe. When the younger boy releases him and pulls him down to the couch.

"Hyung I would like to introduce you to my Hyung, Hoseok." The boy looks happier then he has in a long time and Yoongi's proud he gets to see a new warm smile on his little brothers face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I LEFT YOU ON A CLIFFHANGER LIKE THAT!!!!! After me posting nearly everyday that might have been a shock. I need to outline the last chapter then there will be an epilogue. 
> 
> Would you like to see how Jimin and Hoseok met or do you want to see how amazing of a big brother Hoseok was? Either way you learn more about the boys' mother (๑⃙⃘°̧̧̧ㅿ°̧̧̧๑⃙⃘)
> 
> You can yell at me for being late on twitter if I ever decide to put my handle Lol


	8. Chapter 8

 

"Jungkook how could you do this to me?" Taehyung asks. He's staring at his friend feeling betrayed. He never thought that his friend would do something like this.

"Well hyung it was only a matter of time." Jungkook says with a smirk on his face. They were looking through old photos and most of Jungkooks had Taehyung in them. Yoongi had brought the box of photos out assuming Hoseok would want to see them.

In one photo in particular a seven-year-old Taehyung is seen trying to propose to Yoongi with a confused Jungkook standing in between them. He had saved the picture because he knew that the boy was embarrassed by it after all he was turned down. Right after that is a picture of Taehyung crying in a sandbox with Jungkook worriedly placing a hand on his shoulder.

That day he had worked up all of his courage to speak to the love of his life. He knew that Yoongi always walked to the playground with Jungkook and Namjoon so he waited patiently while his older brother Seokjin was playing on the swings. When they had finally arrived, he ran up to Yoongi and he was only going to ask if they could play together. He didn't know the next words he would say were _marry me please._

The next thing he heard was Yoongi saying a quiet _no_ and the sound of his brother’s stupid camera clicking. He ran all the way to the sandbox and didn't notice the sound of Jungkook rushing up beside him. _It's okay hyung maybe one day when he stops liking Joonie hyung._  

Taehyung wasn't crying until his young friend said that. How could he compete with Joon hyung, the boy was tall and not in second grade, the total package. He hears his brother’s camera click again before he gets up to chase the older around the playground.

He thought that photo had been burned it was an embarrassing time in his life. He had a crush on his best friend’s older brother but the other man never even looked in his direction back then.

"I thought it was nice Tae you always tried to get my attention." Yoongi says when he sees the picture. Back then he only ever thought of Taehyung as his little brother’s strange friend that would stare at him whenever they were in the same room.

"That's so sweet Taehyung you look so in love, even at such a young age." Hoseok says looking back to the picture in Jungkooks hand.

"Thank you hyung." Taehyung says he's happy someone is on his side today. He sends a quick text to his hyung for him to come over, he wants them to meet Hoseok, his new best friend.

**3:21 PM TODAY**

**Tae:** Come meet Jungkooks Hyung

 **MarioManic:** i've known jungkooks hyung since I was ten what do you mean

 **Tae:** Wow you've already met hyung

 **Tae:** small world

Taehyung puts down his phone expecting them to be there in the next ten or so minutes. He wants his hyung to meet his new best friend, Jimin is out of the running.

He gets up from his spot next to the boy and drags Jimin into the kitchen. He wants to make something to eat for all of them but at the same time doesn't so hopefully Jimins happy enough he'll make the whole thing without noticing. He settles on cutting fruit so he at least looks like he's helping.

* * *

 

Jin looks to Namjoon whose sitting in the living room of their apartment watching _Father is Strange._ He begins to get his stuff together right before he hears the TV turn off. "Where are you going babe?" Namjoon asks with a smile on his face while walking over to Jin.

Jin loves his boyfriend but he also loves jokes. He turns to Namjoon looking like he's on the brink of tears. The boy’s expression changes from a nice smile to absolute shock.

"What?!, Hyung what's wrong?" He stutters over his words rushing over to his hyungs side.

"Yoongi and Tae were in an accident, I just got the text from Jimin." He falls to the ground and begins to cry and Namjoon picks up his phone to see if he has any messages from Jungkook or Jimin.

"It'll be okay hyung, we just have to-" He stops once he sees the texts from Taehyung on Jins phone. The older man begins to laugh into his arm and Namjoon rolls his eyes.

"I know I should have talked you and Tae out of those acting classes, why am I so gullible?" He shakes his head before starting to walk back to the couch.

"Wait Joon we still need to go Taehyung is waiting for us to meet Jungkooks brother?" Jin says this as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Turning back around Namjoon looks at Jin like he's gone mad. He knows Jungkooks brother they've been friends since forever after all. "Don't I already know hyung he's my best friend?" He asks only slightly confused although he's heading outside with Jin to his car at the same time.

"Well apparently not because Tae says this guy is his new best friend." Jin and Namjoon both pause before looking at each other in shock.

"You don't think this is some roundabout way of him telling us they broke up right." Namjoon asks. Jin doesn't give him an answer he's driving as fast as he can to his little brother’s apartment. _He was acting strange earlier he didn't even say good bye to hyung this morning_ Namjoon thinks to himself. He thinks back to the strange way everyone had been acting when he and Jin arrived that morning.

"Do you think that's why Jungkook was trying to get to Taehyung this morning?" Jin supplies. Jungkook did look upset. Neither one of them speak the rest of the drive over thinking the worst.

* * *

 

Hoseok and Yoongi get along well and Jungkook is so happy because he always thought if his hyungs met they would be close. They're sitting on the couch together staring at a picture that Jungkook assumes he hasn't seen yet.  Neither one of them are saying anything but there seems to be no awkwardness between them. While walking over Hoseok quickly hides a picture behind his back.

"What's that hyung?" Jungkook asks he thinks that was a little too suspicious. Both his hyungs are laughing nervously in his direction as he continues to walk over.

"Nothing much, just a picture you know?" Jungkook wants to excuse it but he also wants to see the photo. He sits on the couch next to Hoseok before asking if he can see the picture. Hoseok looks at Yoongi but the other man is looking back at him just as clueless.

Neither one looks like they want to say yes but reluctantly Hoseok hands over the photo. Jungkook sees Hoseok in the photo and he's holding a smaller child he assumes to be himself, standing beside them is a woman he doesn't recognize. She has a protective hold making sure that Hoseok doesn't drop the baby and has the most beautiful smile while looking into the camera.

Jungkook stares at the woman in the photo that he can't really remember. He feels like he should know her or miss her but he just stares at it. "Is this?" He's still staring at the photo with the beautiful woman who looks so full of life but at the same time looks very tired.

"Yeah that's our mom I'm pretty sure our dad was taking the picture." Hoseok smiles at the photo. It was always his favorite one of their mother.

"You might not remember our mother but she loved us both a lot, I'm not trying to make excuse for her but I don't think she ever meant to hurt us." Hoseok says looking down at the photo in Jungkooks hands. He knew the times when their parents were happy and in love but Jungkook never got to see that.  

"Our dad left when you were turning two and after that things went downhill so fast no one knew what to do. I don't think she wanted to do the things she did to us but everyone has a breaking point Kookie." Hoseok is happy that Jungkook doesn’t remember those days. He doesn’t want him to remember their parents as monsters because at one point they were a happy family.

"How did you forgive her hyung? Because of her we got split apart and she didn't even try to get us back." Jungkook was so angry at this woman throughout his teen years but putting a name to a face changes thing. He can’t imagine the woman in the picture to me anything but loving and kind.

"I didn't forgive her for a long time, actually it wasn't that I forgave her as much as when she apologized to me I stopped caring." Hoseok says he remembers seeing his mom again after all those years in the center. “It seemed like I was wasting my time hating the past when I’m living in the present.”

"You saw her again?" Jungkook asks he looks nervous and slightly scared. He never expected to see his mother again he only wanted to find his hyung.

"Yeah, on my sixteenth birthday she came to see me and apologized for a bunch of things, she looked so broken and I didn't want to keep hating her." Hoseok nods his head thinking back to that day.

" I was going to Jimins house but I had forgotten to tell the workers at the center so I went back to tell them. She was waiting outside almost like she was afraid what would happen if she entered the building. I recognized her right away but she stopped me before I could leave." Jungkook nods along listening to his hyung. He couldn't imagine how he would handle it if his mother just showed up one day.

"She didn't ask me where you were though I think she already knew you had been adopted." Hoseok loved his mother a lot but he doesn't think he could ever fully understand her. Just then they both hear the door open Namjoon entering loudly with Jin trailing in behind him.

"I swear if your little brother did anything to hyung" They hear Namjoon raising his voice but no one speaks.

" _My little brother_ wouldn't do anything to your _precious hyung_ Namjoon!" Jin yells back to him. He swears his boyfriend and brother both worship the man.

Taehyung walks out of the kitchen holding a knife with red all over his white shirt. Namjoon and Jin both look at him shocked before Taehyung starts to walk over to them knife still in hand. The boy looks upset but forces a smile when he sees his brother. "Hey hyungs I didn't expect you to be this early." he thought it might take them at least another five minutes. Well he lost his bet with Jimin, now he has to wash the dishes.

"Yoongi is in the living room if you want to see him but he might not be for much longer." He briefly remembers his boyfriend saying something about going to buy drinks.

Namjoon pales and Taehyung steps closer to see if the older man is alright. "Taehyung why would you do this?" Namjoon asks he doesn't hear any sounds in the apartment expect the sound of a faucet running in the kitchen.

Taehyung thinks it over he was cutting the tops off of strawberries and stained the shirt he just bought yesterday. " I ask myself the same question hyung I guess we're just not allowed to have good things."

He looks down to the knife in his hand that has a few strawberry pieces stuck on it. He's ruined the shirt anyway so he wipes the remaining fluid on it.  He had just bought it a couple of days ago.

"Taehyung, you didn't have to do this! What would mom think if she saw you like this?" Their mother loved Yoongi she considered him as a part of the family.

"She'd be disappointed but I think she'd get over it, it’s not like it was worth much." He shrugs, their mother did stress hygiene when they were younger.

Namjoon looks defeated and like he's accepted that what's done is done. "You couldn’t have been that upset could you Tae?" Yoongi had been spending more time in the studio lately but Taehyung was used to that.

"Yeah, you could have called and talked to us if you were this upset?" Jin adds on, he sees his brothers face scrunch up.

"Why would I do that for something this dumb? It's absolutely useless to me now." He thinks about how much Jungkook loves white shirts and frowns.

"Do you think Jungkook would be upset you know how much he loves these things." He's genuinely worried he saw the boy mourn a shirt for a week after he tore it.

Namjoon is disgusted at this point. He grabs the knife out of Taehyungs hands and throws it to the floor. He's about to punch the boy before Jin stops him. Taehyung looks so confused and meets eyes with Yoongi across the room.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you cared so much about it hyung." Taehyung is beyond confused at this point. Jimin walks out of the kitchen to figure out what's going on. He sees Namjoon being held back by Jin both looking angry.

"Does anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Jimin ask picking up the knife off the floor.

"Oh my god, Jimin did you help him?" Jin asks he didn't think the night could get any worse. His two Mario successors are murderers.

"Of course, I did Kookie is kinda busy in the living room with his hyungs" Jimin shrugs like it's the obvious answer.

Namjoon is horrified they managed to even get Jungkook involved in this. Jin lets go of him and smacks Taehyung. The younger looks back at him like he's gone insane holding his cheek. Jimin rushes to get ice for his friend while the boy looks absolutely shocked.

"Hyung what the fuck!" Yoongi yells as he walks over to his boyfriend. His cheek is turning red and it might leave a bruise. Taehyung is standing there with sad puppy dog eyes aimed directly at his brother.

"Stay out of this Yoon- wait Yoongi?" He looks at the smaller man that's looking at the red mark on Taehyungs face.

"HYUNG!" Namjoon yells and pulls Yoongi into an impossibly tight hug. Yoongi tries to push the younger off of him but he doesn't budge.

"Joonie you need to let go of me so I can kill your boyfriend, okay?" Jin pales at the comment and goes to his brothers’ side. He's even more surprised when Namjoon agrees and releases Yoongi.

"Tae, I am so sorry I thought that you had killed Yoongi over your breakup." As he says it out loud and realizes how ridiculous it sounds, Taehyung wouldn't hurt a fly.

"What breakup?" Taehyung says he knows the text was vague but how that got his brother to thinking he was single now and a murderer no less, doesn't make any sense.

"Why would we ever breakup?" Yoongi says looking at the couple in front of him.

Both couples are staring at each other in silence until Jimin comes back with the ice for Taehyung. Jin pulls out the phone and shows Jimin the texts he got from Taehyung. "See right here he says he wants me to meet his new best friend Jungkooks brother."

Jimin nods his head and tries to hold in his laughter."Alright hyung I see that but why would you think that he had killed Yoongi?"

Jin sighs and points to the knife along with all the red stuff on Taehyungs shirt. "Now what if I told you that your brother cannot properly cut strawberries." Jimins not even trying to hold in his laughter anymore a wide smile stretched across his face.

"But why else would he text hyung all suspiciously like that? I thought he killed off my best friend." Namjoon asks he swears he needs to stop being so gullible.

"I wasn't being suspicious I wanted you to meet my new best friend, Jungkooks brother." Both Jimin and Yoongi nod their heads agreeing with Taehyung.

"But Yoongi is Jung-" Jins pauses when he hears the sound of laughter behind him. Turning around he sees Jungkook and another man laughing on the couch at them.

Namjoon and Jin walk over to the couch while Yoongi leads both Jimin and Taehyung back into the kitchen. The last thing they hear before Taehyung is fully gone is "I should have hit him back it was my only chance." Jin laughs at the comment before giving his full attention to the pair in front of him.

The man next to Jungkook stands when they finally reach the couch. Jungkook looks between the three of them he's so happy that his brother likes his friends. "Hyungs I would like to introduce you to my older brother Hoseok."

Hoseok has a smile on his face as the couple seems to realize everything. Jin laughs awkwardly before promising that they took great care of Jungkook and stating he's not always that crazy.

The night passes and they all laugh while eating the snack that Jimin made. Jungkook breaks the silence asking how Hoseok and Jimin met. Jimin groans and smacks his boyfriend with a pillow.

"It's kind of embarrassing, Jimin wanted to be my friend I think  because he once said I looked lonely. He explained that he would graciously be my friend because I was so alone. Actually, it was about a week after you were adopted Jungkook." Hoseok looks at Jimin motioning for him to go on with the story.

Jimins checks are bright red when he turns to Jungkook. "Promise this won't end our relationship?" he asks his younger boyfriend. Jungkook nods his head a little nervous.

" It's weird how I got him to finally give in after all I made him cry within five minutes of speaking to him." Hoseok laughs a little remembering how Jimin marched up to him all proud and mighty.

"I told him I could be his friend since the little shortie wasn't following him around anymore." Jungkooks jaw drops and he looks disappointed in his hyung.

"Jimin that's not how you're supposed to make friends." Jungkook looks over to his boyfriend pulling him up to stand. "Also, I'm taller than you, so?"

"You promised this wouldn't break our relationship." They're all laughing at the pair that's in their own little world.

"Should I be worried about them?" Hoseok asks looking over to Yoongi whose smiling at the pair. The older man shakes his head.

"I have a feeling that they were built to last."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this whole chapter by listening to all the dreamcatcher albums and heize. Sorry if it ends all cheesy but I like cheesy endings. The epilogue will come out some time soon you won't have to wait as long as you did for the chapter seven. So what did you think? （＾＿－）≡★
> 
> *Edit I noticed a few things that weren't really correct so I fixed them


	9. Epilogue

In a café in Seoul Jungkook sits waiting for his two brothers to stop geeking out about rap. He loves that they’re so close and that they both have so much in common. Over the past two years they’ve all been hanging out a lot more whenever Hoseok was available to come to Seoul.

Jungkook called his brothers here planning to ask Hoseok about how things are going in Busan since he hasn’t seen the older for about a month. Although the older man had an apartment there he had sold it earlier in the year explaining he didn’t think he needed it anymore.

Whenever he tries to bring up the topic though his brothers begin to talk about something else. “Hyung, how are things at the dance studio?” Jungkook asks after Yoongi left to grab their orders.

“They’ve been good, I wrapped up some of my final workshops of the year recently.” Hoseok was making plans to move studios but he didn’t know if now would be the right time to tell.

“I missed you hyung, even when you were in Seoul most of this month I didn’t see you. You must be working really hard.” Jungkook says looking at Yoongi walking back with their orders.

“Yeah, I don’t really want to talk about that right now Kookie.” Hoseok says taking his drink from Yoongi and gathering his things.

“It was great seeing you two again, do you think you guys would be free this Saturday?” He knew they would be he had planned this fully aware the two would be available. Jungkook doesn’t want to see his brother leave so soon but he just nods his head.

They exchange quick goodbyes and not soon after Yoongi heads back to the studio. He was going to ask the younger to join him in the studio but the boy had already walked off. Rather than waste time at the studio he sends a text to Namjoon telling him he’ll finish up their project in his home studio. They both know he won’t but it’s the thought that counts after all.

When he arrives at home both Jin and Taehyung are watching reruns of _[a witch’s romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_xjKcu-IepU). _ He knows better than to say anything during the two’s drama marathons so he sits next to his boyfriend on the couch waving as he catches Jins attention. Taehyung swears one day he’ll act alongside Park Seo Joon. Yoongi supports him but kindly mentions that he needs to audition for that to happen.

He looks to check his phone and sees a few messages from Namjoon.

**2:36 TODAY**

**Joon:** its cool hyung I had other things to do anyway

**2:40 TODAY**

_Cool I’ll see you tomorrow then right_

**Joon:** Maybe sorry hyung I have plans with Hoseok tomorrow too

_And you were worried he’d take your best friend_

**Joon:** ha-ha very funny hyung

 **Joon:** I’m pretty sure you’re stuck with me for life

Yoongi can feel the sarcasm pouring through the screen. He laughs at the message receiving a glare from Jin. He sends a quick goodbye to Namjoon and settles in next to Taehyung trying to hide from Jins mid-episode death glare.

 

Honestly Jimin doesn’t think he could be any happier with how things turned out. Today he quit his job at the dance studio he was working at for what he thinks is a bigger, better, and more important position. He doesn’t have anything against the studio, it was perfect for him at the time.

They knew he was only there temporary anyway and he left with no hard feelings. They wished him luck in his next project offering him a spot if he ever wants to come back.

He walks through the doors of his and Jungkooks shared apartment seeing the younger laying on the couch looking at his phone. The boy never expected that Jimin would be home this early and jumps at the sound of the door closing before seeing his boyfriend walking to the couch.

“Hey Kookie, aren’t you going out with Yoongi today?” Jimin asks. He remembers that he needs to meet with Namjoon later to talk about plans.

“No, I already met with hyung earlier” Jungkook places his phone on the edge of the coffee table walking with Jimin to the kitchen. “Also, Hoseok hyung was there today, I felt like I hadn’t seen him in so long.”

Ever since the two reunited they made plans any time Hoseok was free in Seoul without workshops. Sometimes it was just the two of them meeting or they would be with the whole group hanging out at whoever’s apartment was closer that day.

“Oh really, I thought hyung was still packing.” Jimin says pulling two bottles of water out of the fridge and handing one to Jungkook. He realizes his mistake and hopes the younger didn’t hear that last part.

“Jungkook, something great happened to me today!” he looks to the younger with a wide smile on his face. He’s so excited to tell the him the news.

“Yeah Hyung?” Jungkook leans on the counter watching Jimin practically bounce around the kitchen.

“Today the best boyfriend you have ever had in your entire life, quit his job.” Jimin nervously turns around not wanting to see his boyfriend’s reaction.

“But, I thought you loved that studio hyung?” He walks over to Jimin seeing walking in front of him.

“I do, it’s just it was time for me to move on. Besides I have another job lined up it’s a new studio a friend of mine is setting up.” Jimin holds onto Jungkooks hands and looks into the youngers eyes.

“I think this is really gonna be great for us Kookie, trust me.” He pulls the younger into a hug feeling the other put his arms around his waist.

“As long as your happy hyung.” Jungkook loves seeing Jimin dance and for a moment he was worried the older man had gave up on his dream.

“Hey, I have another surprise for you.” Jimin breaks from the hug pulling the younger towards the door. He locks the door behind them walking them out of the apartment and towards their car.

“Can I ask where we’re going?” Jungkook asks as they get into the car and Jimin begins to drive closer and closer to Yoongi’s studio.

“Well Kookie, I want to show you the studio that I’ll be working at from now on.” Jimin focuses on the road seeing Jungkook nervously tapping on his thighs.

“Is it still open now?” Jungkook asks.

“Nope, I have the keys though. I’m part owner.” Jimins can’t smile any more at this point and his cheeks go a rosy shade of pink.

“What!” Jungkook turns his head over to Jimin so fast he thinks he might have injured something but he’ll worry about that later.

“Hyung, that’s amazing when did you have time to do all of this?” Jungkook is so happy for his hyung, he knows it was always his dream to have his own studio. They park in a rather empty parking lot walking up to the various buildings with the lights off.

“I was nervous to tell you, imagine if the plans fell through I didn’t want you to be disappointed.” Jimin has been waiting to tell him for months. The plans were so secretive but he managed to keep it hidden without any slipups.

They’re walking up to the entrance when a light inside the building catches Jungkooks eye. “Is that the other owner hyung?” He asks Jimin is leading the way in front of him turning on lights and locking the door behind them again.

“Yeah, I think so. Why don’t you go and say hello? I’ll be there in a second.” Jungkook doesn’t like strangers and Jimin knows that so the boy is hesitant at first before Jimin gives him a gentle push in the direction of the light.

Jungkook hears the laughter of multiple people from inside the room before he opens the door fully. Inside he sees Taehyung holding running away from Namjoon while Jin talks to Hoseok by the speaker. He expects to see Yoongi but the older man is nowhere to be seen.

“JUNGKOOK!” Taehyung rushes up to the younger, hiding behind him while Namjoon runs up to them.

“Kookie you have to save me, Namjoon wants to kill me and my _hyung_ is doing nothing while his beanstalk of a boyfriend chases me!” Jungkook looks over to Jin who just nods his head before walking over to them.

“I fail to see how it’s my responsibility, if Yoongi was chasing me I doubt you’d help me.” Jin states stopping Namjoon from cutting his brothers’ life short.

“It was an accident and you know it, you were there it was no big deal till mister justice warrior over here said something.” Taehyung huffs before walking over to Hoseok at the speaker. They were deciding whether to listen to instrumentals or not.

“Can I ask what happened” he pauses before adding in “also, why are you all here?” Namjoon walks over to Jungkook before excitedly pulling him towards the speaker as well.

“Well the reason I was chasing this heathen was because when he and hyung walked in Yoongi told me that Taehyung was the one that keeps pre-breaking all my stuff in the studio.” Namjoon huffs looking at the younger man innocently blinking at him next to Hoseok.

Jungkook doesn’t want to mention that it was him that did all that stuff so he just nods along. “Now why are you all here?” he asks. No one is speaking up so he looks to his brother who just smiles before handing his phone attached to the speaker to Taehyung.

Hoseok is about to speak before both Jimin and Yoongi walk into the large practice room. Jimin looks around at all the mirrors and applauds Hoseoks taste in decorating it looks so modern. 

“Yeah, you guys kinda just dragged me here with no explanation also.” Yoongi says, he was sitting on the couch with Tae then Jin quickly turned off the TV and they were out of the door within minutes. He barely had time to speak honestly, he has no idea how Jin doesn’t have mountains of speeding tickets.

“Well now that you’re all here we can tell you.” Hoseok announces, he has been waiting for this moment for weeks where he and Jimin were finally able to tell everyone.

“Well Jimin and I have a big surprise.” Hoseoks smile is blinding and Jimin walks up beside the other smiling just as brightly.

“You guys are like my favorite people in the world so I really wanted to share this experience with you.” Jimins says he is so excited, holding in this secret for months has been so hard only Jin and Namjoon knew.

“Hoseok and I recently bought this studio and we’ve been getting everything in order making sure all the details were perfect before we showed you.” Jimin says all in one breath. Taehyung runs up to the pair hugging them and wishing them good luck.

“But Hobi-hyung, don’t you live in Busan still? What about all your classes there?” Jungkook asks, he knows his brother is good at multitasking and time management but splitting your life between two cities seems extreme.

“That’s the second surprise Kookie.” Hoseok says. He walks away from the younger boys crowding him while handing the younger three keys, two being the same one.

“Kookie, can you tell me what these are?” Hoseok is laughing to himself seeing the realizations falling over Jungkooks face.

“Wait hyung, did you move here?” Jungkook asks looking hopeful. He’s always wanted to live closer to his brother since meeting him but he couldn’t expect the man to pick up his life and move. That seemed like a selfish thing for him to ask for.

“Jungkook, I’ve always planned on moving to Seoul meeting you and Yoongi hyung were liked the extra kick I needed to actually try.” After meeting, both of them Hoseok feels like he’s changed. He no longer feels like he’s carrying around guilt and overall, he feels happier than he ever did back in Busan.

“If I can spend one more day with the people I love and doing what I love I think that’s the happiest I can be.” Hoseok says, it’s what he truly believes, without meeting them he would probably still be in Busan settled into the comfortable life he had but to reach his dreams he needed change.

“This key right here is yours Kookie.” He hands the key over to Jungkook before turning to Yoongi.

“Yoongi, I swear over the last two years you’ve become a brother to me. I really want to thank you for everything you’ve done for Jungkook and I.” Hoseok felt like when he and Yoongi first met it could have gone wrong in many ways. The older had told them about a year into their friendship that he was often scared that Hoseok would disappear one day and make their little bubble of happiness pop.

Yoongi tears up a little and Jin tease him about it but he’s also crying so it doesn’t really have the full effect. Taehyung finally settled on playing [emotion](https://youtu.be/jip1dd9puiM), Namjoon promptly shakes his head at the choice but doesn’t turn it off. Hoseok quickly runs off to grab tissues he wasn’t expecting to be crying today.

Jungkook looks at his two brothers and all his friends he doesn’t think life could get better than this. He’s wrong of course, times change people change and life doesn’t stop when you’re done with a chapter of your life.

He can’t tell the number of times he’s wanted to give up because even now he doesn’t know what it is that pushes him to go forward. Somedays he feels like he’s stuck in one place with nothing holding himself back but himself. There’s no one stopping him, it’s not like he can’t move from the spot but rather what happens when he does.

Jungkook has never once wanted to move from that space. It was comfortable and calm. He didn’t have to be scared or worried about the next day, but that’s not living it’s just existing. He feels a gentle tug on his hand, looking down he spots Jimin standing beside him neither are planning on moving but rather watching everything else around them.

Everyone is having fun it’s not where they are but that they’re with each other. Jungkook knows he loves each person in this room and none of it is in the same way as the last person. They’re all laughing and talking at once but somehow it works and no one is left unheard.

No matter how scary and frightening moving forward may seem they now they always have each other. Where Jungkook thinks no day can be better than this one Jimin thinks of ways to make each day better than the last. And he always succeeds.


	10. Thank you for Reading

I would love to thank you all that read my story. Thanks for taking the time out of your day spent reading better fics to glance at this work. I can say I tried my best on this and I hope you all can feel encouraged to eat mint chocolate chip ice cream everyday of your lives. Lets be real for a second, I honestly do appreciate each and every one of you for reading this and following along even after that ridiculous wait I made you suffer through. If anything I hope you feel satisfied with the ending, and if you didn't thats fine to. I never expected to please everyone.

If you have any suggestions for what I should leave next that would be fun and thank you again. This fic is coming to a close and I feel like at some points I could have done better but at the end of the day no one but you can strive to achieve your own goals. I'll work harder next time. Until then yell at me on the good old twitter [@sunshinebuni](https://twitter.com/sunshine_buni) 

Ending message to you would be Stan dreamcatcher and please don't die from BTS' next comeback also Its namjoon's birthday soon so send all that love and appreaciation Joonies way I better see his mixtape trending 

 

For reals now 

 

ByBye 


End file.
